Meant to be friends
by Mrs vicky winchester
Summary: Lauren Welsh, met Sam Winchester in Stanford, they became like family. After Jess's death she didn't see him again, until he turns up at her door.
1. Chapter 1

Hey :) I did have an account before, but it went weird, so I got a new one. I'm hoping to be able to write more often now, and this chapter is pretty short but I just want you to know what its kinda gunna be about. So let me know what you think. Also if you have an ideas, comments, anything at all let me know :D please Review

* * *

Chapter One:

Sam Winchester, he and me used to be inseparable, Stanford brought us together. The one person I could count on was him; I loved him, not like that. He was my brother, or as close to one I was going to get. My life has never been easy, until I got to Stanford, before then I lived in a care home. Jess and I used to be best friends, but not even she knew as much about me as Sam did, there was only one thing Sam didn't know about me.

Dean and I had history, in fact I even knew his Dad, but Dean and me were more involved than that. When Sam started at Stanford John and Dean came by once a month for a day or two, just to make sure he's okay, after two months I noticed them. That's how I met his family. They made me promise to never tell Sam that they checked on him, the Winchesters have trouble with letting people know there feelings, as I found out from Dean.

I haven't seen Sam in 3 years, after Jess's death he left and never came back. Sure he kept in contact until one year ago then he stopped. Even when he emailed me he never told me where he was or what he was doing. I finished university and got into a law firm, I heard all the stuff on the news about him, but I don't believe it, I don't believe it. I refuse to think that my Sammy would do anything so horrible. Dean never stayed in contact, but I was nothing more than a one night stand to him.

Everything changed one night; I woke up to banging on my door. This isn't unusual for the part of town I live in, people knock on the door for help, no matter what the time was. Just in case I grasped the knife that I keep under my pillow. Opening the door I saw someone I never expected to see, Sam Winchester.

* * *

Once again I'm sorry about how short it is but the chapters will be longer I promise :) review please


	2. Chapter 2

Hey :) Its not that much longer but it felt like a good place to end it so enjoy and please review

* * *

Chapter Two:

"Sammy?" I asked uncertain raked through my body, the guy in front of me couldn't be him, he looked so broken.

"Lau" He tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace, it was so different from when I saw him last, dragging him inside I threw my arms around him. That's when he broke down, in the middle of my hallway, in my arms he cried. For the first time since I meet him I saw him cry. Minutes passed, neither of us moved, that's when it hit me. He told me he was travelling with Dean, so where was he? Gently I pulled away, leading Sam to the sofa, I sat down and he laid his head on my legs, still sobbing.

"Sammy, where's Dean?" I asked prying to whatever is out there that he was okay. I got no reply he just cried more.

"Come on Sam I know you wouldn't have come all the way here if it wasn't something bad." Stroking his hair as I said it

"Lau, please I can't talk about it, I just need you to be here with me." His voice was so quit and broken if I wasn't even sure he said it. That's how we stayed until he fell asleep; I stayed there just running my hands through his hair, until his phone rang. At first I ignored it, but it kept ringing, so carefully got off the sofa. I know it's wrong to answer someone's phone, but I needed to know what happened. The name on the screen read Bobby, he never mentioned this 'Bobby' before, and it stopped ringing. Then it started again, maybe Bobby knew what was going on.

"Sam where the hell did you go, you can't just up and leave o-"This shouted down the phone

"Bobby?" I interrupted him

"Who the hell are you? If you hurt him I will hunt you down." His voice had a dark twisted to it, the way he said it, I'm pretty sure he meant it

"Wait calm down he showed up on my door step, I should be asking be the one asking who the fuck you are, and what the hell you did to him." I shouted down the phone, looking over at Sam to make sure he is okay, and then I slipped upstairs to my bedroom.

"I am Bobby Singer, tell me where you so I can get Sam." Bobby said, who is this guy?

"No offence Bobby, but I'm not going to tell you where I live, I know Sammy and if he ran away from you then there's a reason." I pointed out sitting on my bed

"You Idjet! You don't know anything that boy needs me I'm the closes thing he has to family!" He shouts at me I can hear the tears in his voice

"He is the closes thing I have had to a family and will ever have! I will tell him you called, but what he does is up to him." With that said I hanged up, not being able to cope with the stress I felt exhausted and fell asleep.

-Next Morning-

I woke up hearing movement instinctively I reached for my knife, when the door opened I was already out of my bed. Ready for anything. When Sam walked in I remembered, what had happened, so I put the knife down on the bedside table and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for last night Lau, I just needed you." Even now I can see the tears threating to fall, but he refused to let them

"Samuel Winchester don't you ever apologise to me for needing me! You should be saying sorry for ignoring me for a year, I thought you were dead!" I shouted at him while I walked out of my bedroom.

"I'm sorry Lau, things got crazy, and it was safer if you didn't talk to me." He whispered, this isn't my Sammy something has torn everything from him,

"Sam tell me what happened please." By this point we had made it to the living room and were now sitting on the sofa

"It's Dean, my brother, h… he's dead." Tears are flowing down his cheeks "And it's all my fault." Watching Sammy like this is heart breaking

"Oh Sammy I doubt that it was your fault" I said bringing him into a hug

"He gave his life for me, how is that not my fault?" Sam said, he was so broken, I can't find a way to make him better

"He is your brother, I know Dean, and he wouldn't do anything he didn't want to do. His main thing was to protect you, he loved you." By now I was crying, Dean the guy I lost it to, the only guy I had. Okay over the time he spent checking on Sam I may have felt more for him then I should have, but now his gone.

"Everyone I love leaves, first Dad now Dean, please don't leave me." He clang to me, how do I promise him that I won't die?

"I will try not to Sammy." I couldn't promise him, and that's how we stayed. The only thing I was thinking of was how am I going to fix him?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey :) Before I write anymore I want to know what people want her to be. So do you want this story to be Dean/Oc, Sam/oc or if you have any ideas let me know.

* * *

Chapter Three:

We stayed on the sofa what felt like forever, but really just half an hour, Sam hasn't said anything since his outburst. The Winchesters never cry it's something Sam told me, when he was talking about his family, growing up he didn't see his Dad cry. Trying to figure out the best way to get him back to normal I get up, to make us some lunch, as they saying goes the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Maybe it can fix it to.

"Sammy, I'm going to go and make us something to eat, how about pancakes?" I know it's weird to offer I grown man pancakes to make him feel better, but right now all I want is something from him.

"Okay." That's all I got, sighing I get up, I'm pissed off. Not that much, just enough so he could notice it, if he was acting like his normal self. I know I have no right to be pissed off as his brother just died, the first time I see him in three years, is because he needs me. Going into the kitchen, I set to work cooking; I can hear Sam pacing in the living room. He keeps walking near the door it's like he wants to come in, and then he goes away.

"Sam there ready." I shouted, putting them on the table, he came in and sat down. Silence. Obviously not the comfortable one.

"Sammy, what you been doing since you left Stanford?" He never did get to reply, as the door rang, going to answer it Sam followed behind. Reaching for something in his waistband, opening it a saw a girl that I hadn't ever seen before

"Right Sam, you need to come with me, you've had your fun. " She said giving me a dirty look, I looked at Sam he looked just about as confused as I was

"Sammy, who's she?" I asked pointing to the bitch in my doorway, I don't even know her, but something wasn't right about her. I knew for sure that I didn't want her anywhere neat my Sammy.

"I don't know." He said "Who are you?" The way he asked was like he meant what instead of who, it's strange his whole attitude changed, he was ready to fight.

"God, Sam after everything we've been through, you should remember me." As her sentence hit me, the question made me think about it, had Sam had a girlfriend? Sure I know his hooked up with people, but never anything long term, so who was this girl? That's when I noticed her eyes, just for a second, flashed black. That can't be right, can it?

"Ruby? I thought you died?" Whoa! Another person died, or nearly died, I've missed so much.

"Sam, you and your brother did some damage and we need to fix it, you've had your fun. You've cried. No grow a set and let's go." She turned to leave, Sam followed, I held his arm

"Sam don't leave, not now, just wait please." The tears welling up in my eyes already, it's not fair he only just came back

"She's right, Deans gone, there's nothing I can do about it. I need to get back to work." Sam said

"Some bitch comes here to my house, and you run? What are you her dog?" My tone was plainly pissed off, Sam's eyes soften,

"I have to go Lau, Dean can't have died for nothing." His voice returned to the broken Sammy from the night before, I had to let him go

"Fine Sam but please come back soon." Realising his arm, he went out,

"I promise." Disappointing thing was I know he won't be. I need to know what's going on with Sam.

-Next Day-

Still haven't heard anything from him, maybe I should call that guy, Bobby. Looking through my phone until I find it, I feel bad about taking it from Sammy's phone, the feeling passes once I remember why I need to call him. It rings twice before he picks up

"Bobby Singer." The rough voice comes down the phone

"Hey it's Lauren Welsh, we spoke on the phone the other day, Sam was staying with me." I said

"Oh, is he okay?" The worry evident in his voice

"Umm I don't know he told me about Dean, and then some bitch turned up named Ruby, he went off with her." I said a tear falling down my cheek

"That damn Idjet, let me handle it, tell me if he comes back." He hanged up. What is it with these people and just leaving with no goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey :) I wanted you to have another chapter so here you go let me know what you think please :) read&review, I really want to know what you think :D

* * *

Chapter Four:

It's been weeks since I've seen Sam, I think about three; I've given up thinking he would come back. In fact I'm not sure I want him back. I went from being his sister, to being nothing, it's like he only came here as he had no one else. Bobby has been ringing asking if I've seen him, each time he seems more desperate, his convinced his going to do something stupid. It can't be that bad whatever he does, his not stupid enough to take his own life, but that seems to be the Winchester way.

It seems that the more I find out the Winchesters the more I'm confused. Like how Mary died, in the fire, in Sam's nursery then Jess dies in a fire; in Sam's bedroom. That's just not right. Also Sam and Dean have nearly no records, apart from where they've been, obviously as they use fake cards. One of the many charges against them, but why do they need to use them? What are they doing, that means they became identify theft.

Work became a lot more stressful, a lot of people are doing things, then not knowing why they did it. Of course my job was easy, as they always seem to be done in places that are public, lots of evidence that way. The amount of cases are hard, it's also harder to get them the full sentences, because they don't know they did it. Therefore they could be suffering from some disease. Others say there possessed, crazy, but people will say anything to get out of jail.

That's how I found myself sitting in my office, looking into the case of the Winchesters. One thing I never realised was that Sam and Dean Winchester died whilst in custody. I could have sworn that was Sam, there's no other way, the report must have been a lie. Looking into that night of their 'death' everything was wrong. Nobody came out of it alive, and all of the locals had no recollection of that night, the ones that did all claimed to have been possessed. Everybody put it down to trauma. Possession seems to be everybody's escape clause, so many people claiming to be possessed, maybe there's some truth behind it.

I think I'm over worked, Demons can't be real, maybe this thing with Sam is getting to me. Over thinking what he does, isn't going to help me get over the fact, that he doesn't want me anymore. I mean nothing to him. I dealt with this when Jess died. Him coming back opened old wounds, everybody leaves me, I just have to get used to it.

I walk to and from work; I live pretty close, so I've never felt un safe. Today was different I felt like something was watching me, looking around, I saw nothing. Shaking it off I must just be freaking out about the cases I'm doing. Finally making it to my home, I bolt the door, and go round and check the locks. Feeling safe, I begin looking through the files I brought home from work, not that there anything to do with my case.

I realized the minute that I began looking into the Winchesters case, I had jumped into the deep end, this is all too confusing. Everybody in that police station died. People started dying before the explosion, what had killed them? The helicopter exploded with Dean and Sam inside, lie, I know that. Then there's John Winchesters death, official John Winchester is not dead, but his fake name is. Doesn't take much to figure it out, he was involved in an car accident, with his two sons my guess is that would be Sam and Dean. Any way he dies of a heart attack, but his heart was fine when they checked him over, so how can a perfectly good heart give out?

All of the deaths around the Winchesters don't make sense. I'm probably reading into it, this might all mean nothing, if I go to bed everything will make sense in the morning

There it is again, that feeling that someone is watching me, no ones in my house though. No one can get in, I'm paranoid, I should take some time off work. I must be over worked. An early night is all I need.

I wake up with searing pain running throughout my entire body. I feel like I've been ran over by a truck, and that's only half of the pain, the other half is indescribable. A scream escapes my mouth, then the tears came, soon enough I'm sobbing. Opening my eyes I taken in my surroundings, but all I see is darkness, pulling myself up I notice that I'm not alone in this room. A little girl around five is sitting on, what I though was a step; although as I got closer I realised it was a bed. It looked made of something, that looked so uncomfortable, but anything's better than the floor. She noticed me coming towards her; she went backwards, towards the wall, getting into a ball.

"Please don't hurt me." She whimpered, the pain from moving was unbeatable, collapsing to the floor

"I'm not going to hurt you, what's your name?" I asked crawling towards her, climbing onto the bed, reaching towards her

"Luna." She replied in a whisper, grabbing my hand, which wasn't helping the whole pain thing. I couldn't let her see how much pain I was in; she needed me to be strong, my eyes swept over her trying to find any injuries. As far as I could tell she was okay, traumatised, but otherwise she is okay.

"I'm Lauren; can you tell me how many people are here?" Looking around it didn't look like there was anyone guarding the door, possible way to get out of here?

"Only one, he comes down to feed me twice a day." The way she said it like it didn't bother her that much, how long had she been here, why are we here? So many questions and no one to answer them.

"Are you hurt? Does he hurt you?" My woman instincts kicking in, the child from now on was my main priority,

"Only when I don't do as I'm told, or if I cry. Sometimes when his mad he hits me." She said, unshed tears were in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"How long have you been here?" Shouldn't her parents be looking for her?

"I can't remember." There was a noise at on the floor above; I think we are in a house basement, at the sound the girl returns to her curled up position

"Don't make him mad please." The pain was slowly fading, the door cracked open, this man came sweeping in. Crawling, I wrapped myself around Luna, protecting her from this man.

"Hello my pets." He breathed; you know he sounded like a snake, I went to speak

"Shush there are a few things you should know; one do not speak unless I tell you too, no screaming or crying, if you do you will be punished." He said, what the hell is wrong with him, who knew humans were this messed up. He looked at me; I'm guessing this is my signal to speak

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice gave away just how scared I was, Luna shacked underneath me

"I'm lonely, you two will be my family, hunters killed my entire family. I'm all that's left; together we will grow our family." He answered

"I don't want to be a family with you, let me go please!" I shouted then I was thrown against the room

"I don't like disobedience, you will be my family, or you'll end up like the rest!" I could have sworn his eyes were black, then I looked again they were blue.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me." I begged, he came right up in my face, and stroked my cheek

"I picked you because you're just like me, everybody leaves you, your family's dead. Even your friend's don't stick around." He whispered

"No, please let me go." I was crying, this angered him and I was sent crashing into the other wall and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is not the best, but some stuffs been going on and i wanted you to have something to show im trying, but I feel like no ones reading it so I'm thinking about giving up... anyway here you go enjoy, and please review if anyones reading it

* * *

Chapter 5:

When I came round, I was still in the dark room; there goes my wishing it was a nightmare. Luna was crying clinging to my stomach.

"Luna, are you alright?" I asked, she looked up to me, tear streaks all over her cheeks

"Lauren! You're okay!" She shouted hugging me tight, instant pain swam through my body, trying to shield the pain from her I hugged her back.

"I'm fine, where is he?" Looking around I knew he wasn't here, if he was out maybe we could escape

"He is ups-"The door flew open he entered

"Ah your up I was hoping I hadn't killed you, I like you more than the others." He smiled, the sadistic son of a bitch finds this normal? What is with him?

"How many people have there been?" I questioned

"4 maybe more, I lost count." He replied laying the food out

"Why are you doing this?" I asked grabbing the food, hesitating, I looked at Luna she was scoffing it so I started to eat it

"I told you yesterday, hunters killed my family, you will make my new family." He came over and stroked my cheek,

"Hunters? That's illegal why don't you get the police?" Maybe if a reason with him he'll let us go,

"They don't care, as you can tell I'm not human, but there the real monsters." He spat out, I knew there was something strange about him, but not being human that's not possible; but then again he did manage to throw me across the room without touching me.

"If you're not human what are you?" Scared to find out the answer but I need to know

"I'm a demon; don't be scared, if you do what I say you won't get hurt." He was sitting down next to me

"Who killed your family?" I inquired

"Sam and Dean-"

"Winchester?" I interrupted, big mistake, he stood up threw me to the floor and started to hit me.

"How do you know them?" He shouted, due to his continues hitting I couldn't answer, he stood up but I was somehow still pinned to the floor. Then the worst pain you could possible imagine went spread across my stomach. Then it stopped

"Now tell me!"

"Sam is my best friend I met him at school." I whispered

"Can you get in contact with him?" He asked I know I shouldn't tell him this stuff but I couldn't stand the pain

"Yes, I have his number" The thing restraining me was lifted up, I sat in the corner

"Well you proved more helpful then I originally thought , your going to give me Sam Winchester." He grinned

"No." With that the pain was back

"You will! Just depends whether we do it the easy or the hard way." With that he walked out, the pain still went through me, Luna crawled towards him

"It hurts less if you do what he says." She whispered as she crawled up next to me, she's right, maybe I should; I mean if he killed his family he should be able to kill him.

"Okay you son of a bitch! I'll do it, just make it stop!" I cried out the pain lifted he came to the door

"I knew you would, I will go get your phone"

Luna crawled onto my lap, I could hear her crying

"How long have you been here?" I asked

"So long, I can't remember." She whispered her eyes closing slowly her breath slows and she falls asleep.

I don't know how long I sat there with her in my arms, but soon he was coming down the stairs,

"Before I do anything for you, you will not hurt her any more, or you get nothing." I stated

"Fine, just ringing him." He throws the phone at me, and took Luna off me, I dialled the number then the pain returned. I dropped the phone screaming, this pain was worse than before

"SAMMY HELP ME!" I screamed the pain stopped, I grabbed the phone

"Lau! Lau whats wrong?" Before I could answer he ripped the phone from my hands and ended the call.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"You dick! Give me the phone back; please I need to speak to him." I begged but the guy just laughed

"You've given me everything I need, you were on the phone long enough, for wonder boy to trace it, there's something's you should know about the Winchesters they have a weakness; the ones they love." The way he said it sent a chill down my spine.

"Sammy's not stupid, he will kill you, you son of a bitch!" I shouted, then the pain started

"I don't like being called names, and your starting to annoy me, maybe I should just kill you, then Sammy boy will be really mad." In the background I could hear Luna crying

"Please I'll do anything, just don't kill me." I beg, I can see him figuring out what he was going to do, when finally he smiled

"Well, if you're alive he will try and get you out, which will leave him open to being attacked." He smirked; tears started rolling down my face, that's when I heard it. The man smiled

"Now the fun begins." He chuckled and the pain started, as my screams left my mouth.

"Lau! Where are you?" Sam shouted

"Down!" Was all I managed to shout back. As his footsteps came closer, I looked around and couldn't see the guy. All of a sudden his arms were wrapped around me, and I was back in his arms, then I remembered

"Sam, it's a trap, get out of here he wants you." I whispered

"Who does?" He replied

"The guy with the black eyes." That's when he put me next to Luna, who snuggled into my arms, and then Sam was thrown against the wall.

"Ah, Sammy, good to see you again. Only this time you won't escape." He taunted

"If you're that powerful, why don't we have an even fight, let me go." Sam stated with that he was realised and the guy was on him, then Sam was, then I got lost in what was going on. Trying to look around and find something, anything, which could help him. Of course there was nothing. So I made a promise to myself to keep Luna safe. All of a sudden I heard this coughing, chocking, sound. Looking up I see Sammy standing in front of the guy, with his palm out stretched, blood coming out of his nose and the guy coughing up black smoke.

That's when my world went black.


End file.
